How To Not Get Nettled
by D-ANIME-vidogameaddict
Summary: Sora is learing gymnastics,Riku's being attacked by fangirls,Yuffie is being random,Leon is playing hocky,Cloud is set on fire,and Axel made the office go boom. What eles could happen when these KH chareters are together with two crazy teenage girls.
1. Take 1

**A/N:** Hello people. To those of you who read and review… ok even to those who just read I will update As the Crimson Tears Fall soon. But it is taking me a while to write the chapter due to many things going on. But yeah so anyway this story was written by me and….

The Little Admiral "MEEE, Hyper."

Anyway pleas excuse any grammatical errors because I don't have time to really check it. But yeah this story is nothing but The Little Admiral and I being random because there is nothing better to do…oh and nettled can also be translated as annoyed, peeved, insulted, offended, upset, injured. But in our school it means The Little Admiral got angry and punched some one in the face or kicked a boy in the… well one boy described it as… "Hell in your crotch!" as he fell to the ground… I let you figure it out on you own… wait for the slow ones then move on.

**Warnings:** Be prepared for randomness. This will be rated T for no particular reason but the fact that there might be cussing in the future so I will do this just to be safe. Other than that I have nothing.

**Summary:** The Little Admiral and I are being random with Kingdom Hearts Characters not parings just randomness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the KH characters that appear in this story Disney and Square Enix does. I also do not own that one line about the cereal from The Suite Life. But no one owns Jacob, the Admiral's boyfriend, my band teacher, or the kid who blew my head off. How ever The Little Admiral does own El Diablo for he is her horse and I own the demon cat because the little demon made a huge cut in my arm. It really hurt.

**_How to not get Nettled_**

_Lights, Camera, Random, Take One, Action_

You must worship the Nettler. All hail the mighty Little Admiral. She holds the all powerful blue flag. Which she stole. After killing someone. Who was annoying. I didn't like him…

Thus enters Sora and Riku.

"No! Cloud!"

"But Sora and Riku…"

"Don't make me Nettle you…"

"Ok, Cloud then…"

"Yay! Cloud holds awesome huge sword!"

As the The Little Admiral jumps up and down, I get and anime style tear drop.

Riku struts in, Cloud's sword in hand, as he has just kicked ass and taken names. The Little Admiral fumes angrily denying Riku his dancing Spanish Banana. Riku gets a small tear before running off to molest you mother. I laugh maniacally. As Sora sits on a turtle, both of them appearing out of seemingly nowhere, pondering confusion in general, Riku flicks him in the nose and disappears to molest you mom as stated above.

"It's alright Sora," Cloud walks in Riku in his fist, sword in hand. "He will no longer molest you or the reader's mother."

All the yaoi fan girls begin to cry, as does Sora and no one knows why. Because we all know Riku is to cool to kill. "Look at my Ag homework! The pretty horse!"

The Admiral gave her signature death glare and stated, "El Diablo is prettier!"

"Your horse is a demon!"

The Admiral punches me into a wall, "Yay now I am the author!"

"No we both still are I threw the devil cat herself in the way just in time." I replied holding up my demon kitten.

"Hey let's focus on my sexiness!" Riku said jealous of who ever was getting attention because everyone forgot he was injured.

"I'm sexier." Cloud replies flashing a smile that makes random people faint.

The Little Admiral clutches Cloud's arm and claims him as hers. "My guy, no one else's!"

Yuffie randomly comes in throwing her surican at mice before disappearing in a poof of smoke off to annoy other people. Why? Because she can.

"DAMN MATH HOMEWORK, MATH MUST DIE!" The Admiral screams running out of the story paying $0.65 for a Polar Pop at the Circle K before returning to the story. "TOO MUCH MATH."

Then our Band Teacher comes in and hands out heart shaped candy and wishes everyone a happy Valentine's Day. While I reply, "Happy Christmahaunnakwanzaka to you!" The Little Admiral rants on about Kwanza being a made up holiday. Sora looks insulted and runs off some where.

Then The Admiral's boyfriend comes in and says, "Pet the fro!" Then looks at the Admiral who is still attached to Cloud's arm, shooting them both a death glare. The Admiral sticks out her tong and he leaves the story.

She pulls him back and hugs her boyfriend, giving him a kiss. Yes she wrote that. She would like him to know she loves him very much and…

"Stop it! You boyfriend is still my ex-boyfriend and I still hate him!"

"Be nice to my boyfriend!"

"…Why?"

Two kids then vs. each other in hockey as the other one and the Admiral play volleyball because everyone else went to the game. "I will help them!" Riku declared running off the play volleyball and Leon avoiding Yuffie joins the hockey game.

I run in and steal the volleyball running off and handing it to Sora and he disappeared to God knows where…

"My volleyball!" The Admiral yells pulling another one out of thin air and drags me along to play. Then all the sudden we start War of the Volleyballs whose ball is whose it goes on for about a minute when I steal both and run around the gym till the Admiral steals one back no longer caring whose it is. During this commotion Jacob teaches Sora Gymnastics.

Then I screamed "Sorewarewarewa!" at he kid who blew my head off with a volleyball as Riku snickers in the corner.

Then all my friends yelled, "Duck!" Then I threw them a glare saying _A little late for that! _

Then I leave to get my neck back in place at the chiropractor and Aeris shows up saying "I like cereal."

And Cloud tells her he'll make her some and came back a few seconds latter saying, "Which comes first the milk or the cereal?"

Every one slammed there hands in there foreheads including me which hurts my neck again and I blame The Little Admiral, why cause I can. But anyway Aeris regains her composer and says "Doesn't matter as long as you remember the bowl."

So yes how did you like it? We wrote this in about two class periods and one crossing period. These were crossing to exploratory Art for her and evil Ag for me but I am doing a report on a really pretty bread of horse hence the Ag homework I was looking at while we wrote this. We also wrote in band and P.E. and almost all the class had gone to the basket ball game so there was like four people in class no wait five four girls one boy. Poor Jacob. Well we both Love reviews so see that purple button press it and tell us what you think and Jacob will teach you Gymnastics.


	2. Take 2

**A/N:** Hi I had this chapter written up a long time ago in fact I have them written out all the way to chapter 4 so yeah. Anyway I really hope you guys like this story. Umm and a special thank you to Kingdom Lyoko of feudal heroes for being the only person who reviewed, and I was able to put you in but I takes to long to put your whole name so I hope it is ok that I just have Lyoko.

**Disclaimer:** Hey yo I don't own the song I'm to sexy or any kingdom hearts Characters. And nether does the Admiral so pleas don't ask.

_**How to not get Nettled**_

_Lights, Camera, Random, Take Two, Action_

Everyone sits in the gym for the big assembly because out team won the big game. However that soon become irrelevant as they played I'm too sexy.

Riku Screams, "My song!" and he take's off his shirt and runs around the gym. Making random people and there mom's faint.

After that Sora and I are talking about chickens.

The Admiral meanwhile sits talking to a wall a.k.a. her boyfriend. Now the reason we call him a wall, is that, like a wall, he does not talk.

So this conversation is extremely boring to eavesdrop on. So I turn my attention back to Riku who is still running around without a shirt. Then he and Lyoko have a battle of the drums while Wally runs away because the sound hurts his stupid ears.

Wally, being the moron he is, looks to the Admiral to talk. She gives him and angry look before throwing a truck tire at him.

We both laugh till we fall off our bed which is weird because we are suppose to (and to be truthful are) at school. Riku is still not wearing a shirt and runs into the girl's locker room. Lyoko sits alone until Deana talks to him about jelly beans.

I sit there pondering where Spry was. Suddenly I heard my sister scream, "You can't rape the willing!" and I really don't want to know.

Audra comes up behind me reads what I wrote then beats me with her drum stick for writing stuff like that. She leaves only after threatening to tear up my notebook.

Then Lyoko, Sora, the Admiral, Deana, and the Fro decide to go bungee jump off the school roof. Wally is going to watch but we all know why he is going. And Riku can't join because he can't find his shirt anywhere. 

Meanwhile on E-bay Mu sells his shirt for big bucks. However it took her a few minutes in her fanspasm to realize she bought it from herself.

The Admiral gives me a WTF look because Mu is a senior in high school, Audra is a sophomore in high school, and Spray is a collage drop out. So they would not be at the middle school hanging out with 8th graders.

Meanwhile at the high school a random kid trips in the hall.

"What. The. _FU--?_" The Admiral asked long since back from bungee jumping.

Then Wally comes up and says "Why do all the hot girls have ugly friends?"

The Admiral then smacks him for ignoring her then she hugs him and tells him that she forgives him. And she will give him another chance.

This is just another way to prove she has gone insane because this is 150 chances latter.

She continues to hug him and Sora and I gage while Riku tapes it hopping it will grow into more…

"Cloud!" The Admiral screamed.

"Why did you mention him he isn't even here?" Sora wonders. Riku is disappointed because he saw nothing more.

Now the kid who fell was tripped and their books fly into and occupied class room.

"Hello was not done." The Admiral grumbles angrily.

"Pleas go ahead." Riku said seeing a death glare that could even rival his own.

"OK! Well I just said his name because he is nowhere in this chapter."

Ok I know this chapter is a lot shorter but I felt as though I had to end it there. I hope this one is funny the next one will be better I promise. And I tried really hard to include you Kingdom Lyoko of feudal heroes. Your part is probably the best in chapter 4 that is still in my notebook. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. Umm reviewers will…get to see one of Mu's fanspasm's when it is really bad.


	3. Take 3

**A/N** Ok two people read this story and nether of you reviewed that is so depressing that I almost didn't want to type up these chapters but…ummm….

**The Little Admiral:** We will be starting the sequel to this soon so you need to get off you lazy uninspired ass and fix the summery and get the damn chapters up.

**Me:** The sequel will be up quite soon actually and will be the high school version of this because we are now freshmen.

**The Little Admiral:** Or as Anna says Fresh Meat!

**Me:** Yeah so anyway this story will have the five chapters that we had written back in middle school.

**The Little Admiral:** Yeah back when I was still dating that id10t.

**Me:** Yeah something's have changed since we have written this but we are sill going to put it up the way it was so without further delay the next chapter.

**Disclaimer** We can't own anything we are horses. NEEEHHH!

_**How to not get Nettled**_

_Lights, Camera, Random, Take Three, Action_

The Fro comes back from bungee jumping and is discussing her awesome move after Wally sabotage her rope. Since it was too long she was plummeting toward the ground so she flipped so her fro would hit the ground El-Fanso scurried up the rope and The Fro bounced off her fro.

"So videogame characterish!" Sora yells.

"I'm to sexy for this game to sexy for this game the way I'm disco--- danc---ing----!" Riku sings.

However the fangirls (excluding Mu) had been able to contain themselves in previous chapters they finally lost it. They attacked Riku full charge. "I got a shoe!" one of them screamed.

"I got part of his shirt!" The Admiral screamed.

"I got a lock of hair!" Chibi-Koibito screamed. Sora and I are eating popcorn enjoying this moment. Riku is gasping for breath. The Admiral laughs manically.

Rough draft.

The kid form the high school is very embarrassed because of the two teachers on top of the desk in the room there books fell in.

"I can't find El- Fanso!" The Fro cried.

Dogeballs pelt thought the air. Sora is long since out, Yuffie is kicking ass and taking names, Tiffa is a…well…distracting the boys, and Cloud is also kicking butt while bragging that he didn't get beat up by screaming fangirls.

Suddenly Mrs. Lewis (a very sucky teacher) said all the boy's one team plus Tiffa and Yuffie had to sit down. All the girls (being the props that they were) screamed like the ball's were snakes. Mrs. Lewis and the other teachers made fun. So everyone beat them with dogeballs.

I sit here board as Aeris nurses Sora's bo-bo that he got form god knows where.

The Admiral, The Fro, Deana, and Tina (Wally to but he doesn't count) escaped this torture and went to art.

Cloud is still pelting the teachers with dogeballs.

Leon laughs his ass off.

Because I am in a cursing mood and wanted to say ass. Butcher is the only teacher not being beaten because he is too cool. He talks to Vincent who is also to cool. Moving on.

"I ach all over." Riku complained.

"No one cares they all made big money on e-bay except Chibi-Koibito who kept your hair. Cause we all know that it too cool to sell."

Riku mumbles something but I wasn't listening.

"Why does this story have no plot?" Sora wonders.

"Because I wanted it to!" The Admiral said.

"Admiral your back!" I cry eagerly.

Mrs. Underwood is now pelted with a dogeball.

"No I'm not!" The Admiral said disappearing with a poof to go hunt pink kangaroos. That are really blue and don't even look like kangaroos.

"Not my crotch!" Emily yells.

"Audra are you molesting people with that sword dad has again?" I grimace.

"No." Audra replies.

"I'll kill you, you stupid dog!" Emily cries.

"What dog?" Riku wonders.

"The one the poodle skirt the one eating my crotch you dumb…OH MY GOT IT'S RIKU!" And Riku is once again attacked.

El-Fanso returns to The Fro.

Cloud and Yuffie fight over who is more famous Cloud said he was because she was a hidden character. Yuffie beat him to a bloody pulp. Needless to say. Yuffie won.

"God, you have a bad since of humor. Stop it!" said The Admiral.

"Ok… What did he do?" Lyoko wonder appearing for the first time this chapter.

"He gave me my father." The Admiral replied.

"Are they gone?" A voice asked from the dark.

Sora is the one to speck up, "Yes Riku they are gone." Riku stepped into the light and Sora screams, "I found him he's over here!"

Fangirls attack Riku once more oh Sora's sweet revenge.

Ok people here it is I hope to be getting the next chapter up within the week because, we, The Little Admiral and I plus a secret author that will be released with the sequel will start work on it to morrow. And it shouldn't take me to long to type up the next few chapters since that is all I have to do so please just review. And I am going to fix the summary cause only two people. As the Crimson Tears Fall totally dominates this and I just won't have it! It's too depressing it kill's my muse on all my stories. So for the love of god review. Please I will love you for like all eternity…unless you find that uber creepy.


	4. Take 4

**A/N** Not to sound like a total Prep but…OMG like what Happened? This story went from like 5 hits all together to like 109 hits all together. Wow I tell you what wow.

**The Little Admiral:** Enough already! Just thank the people and MOVE ON WITH IT!

**Me:** AHHHHH! That's no fun!

**The Little Admiral:** (glares)

**Me: **Arighty then. OK special thank you to Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes, and Chaxra-san for reviewing the first chapter. I didn't think I thanked you yet if I did then thank you again. You made me happy.

**The Little Admiral:** GET ON WITH IT! Slow poke! Jesus!

**Me:** Right and a thank you to Chibi-Koibito. Love you sis and… I really didn't need to know where you would keep the hair…

**The Little Admiral:** ….yeah…

**Me: **It was funny though it made me smile and that is what you wanted. I hope College is… I don't think fun is the word I was looking for but I can't think of…

**The Little Admiral: **(tap's foot)

**Me:** Right sorry. And a thank you to Angel I love your review ZOOM gives you a hug ZOOM ok I'm back!

**The Little Admiral:** Yeah I thank everyone also. Reviews are really appreciated. Now on with the story already!

**Disclaimer**OMG WE KNOW THE PRESIDENT. And still we own nothing. Damn you Joe! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_**How to not get Nettled**_

_Lights, Camera, Random, Take Four, Action_

The Admiral, Lyoko, Sora, Cloud, Yuffie, Tiffa, Aeris, Roxas, Axel, Leon, The Fro, Wally, Audra, Chibi-Koibito, Jacob, Spray, Mu, and I all die laughing. But we are brought back so you don't sit here reading an empty page.

But yes we are laughing because Riku is getting in trouble for starting a food fight. In Science. Though no of us know where he got the food during class it just seemed to appear. No one knows why he started one in science either but hey it's Riku.

"Jelly beans, Jelly beans, jelly beans, JELLY BEAN'S!" Lyoko and Deana sing.

My friend Danie joins Sora in Jacob's gymnastic lessons in the gym. The rest of us watch from the stage where Lyoko and Deana are still singing.

Suddenly a vampire bat appears from the storage area. He appears to be stuck in the gym. "I will help you my brother!" Riku cried.

"Well that is an over used idea." The Admiral stated.

"I thought the bat in the gym was original." I sobbed.

"I think she meant Riku calling something with a vampire in it a brother." Wally called from his boredom.

"No one asked you. Who I call a brother is none of your concern." Riku grumbles.

"Jelly beans." Lyoko yells.

The kid form the high school was now shoved into a locker.

Roxas is talking excitedly about how he met a kid who knew the president.

Deana, The Fro, Wally, The Admiral, Tina, Jacob, Danie, and I all say at the same time, "So you met Joe."

Cloud, Leon, and Axel (of course) set fire to the principal's office. As we stand outside Joe decides he will run for president.

Aeris helps put out the fire. Cloud and Leon blame it on Wally. Wally got in trouble. And even thought Leon and Cloud were safe Axel was caught because it is just common sense to know Axel was involved in a fire.

The Kid is taken out of the locker given a swerly and put back into the locker.

El Fanso try's to burrow in Sora's hair. Sora throws him into a wall.

"You killed El Fanso!" Wally cried.

"I never said he was dead I said he was thrown into a wall." The Admiral grumbled.

"You're so violent."

"You…" she punches him into a wall no wait through a wall, "bet!" She then run's over to nurse his wounds.

Jacob, Sora, and Danie do back flips.

"I want more lines." Roxas stated.

"No one cares." Cloud said so he to could get more lines.

"I care!" Kate said stealing my note book. "Wally, Wally, Wally, OMG it's Kline!" She yell's chucking the notebook at Kline. It circles around the room hitting 20 other people before returning to me.

Joe is now elected president. He has declared that the only hat's you can wear are cleanex boxes.

"Nuget baby that's awesome." Tiffa giggled.

"Fluffy stuff in a candy bar." The Admiral translates.

"Dear God in heaven!" Sora cried.

"I know the president." Roxas yells.

Axel returns for the office felling he has missed something. Witch he has.

The Admiral is frustrated with her math homework so she chucks her calculator. Then she lays her head on her lap and cries…oh wait a minute she is laughing.

Yuffie had found Aeris's ornery streak and they ask Axel to set Cloud's hair on fire.

The Admiral sits still doing her homework. It is asking how fast a canoe is going. "That thing is damn fast 144mph." She say's when she arrives at this answer after an hour of work.

"Umm…the answer is 9.6mph." Dana says getting an anime style tear drop.

"Quite a difference." Riku giggled.

And there you have it the next chapter just a little over a week. Once again thanks to all that reviewed. Please people review.

Just so you know the next chapter will be the last one then I will release the name of the sequel. When the sequel is up we will release the name of the secret author. Until then I guess you will just have to wait. And here is a way to occupy yourself. Review. Please.


	5. Take 5

A/N: Well that is depressing

**A/N****:** Well that is depressing. Just so you know the sequel was suppose to be long live the happy sperm but obviously no one wants to read if even thought Songo 99 was still willing to do it. But since no one really wants it and The Little Admiral and I are no longer and never will be again on speaking terms I won't write a story with her for the fun of it so here is the last chapter.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Kingdom hearts characters.

_**How to not get Nettled**_

_Lights, Camera, Random, Take Five, Action_

"My beautiful face it's an Ansem Face." Cried Riku playing Kingdome hearts in Mr. Butcher's room.

"Use your picker not your flicker." Mrs. H said making gun of how a rival band teacher taught there trumpets the right fingers. Because Mrs. H is a stalker much like God. And Riku is her next …victim.

"Use you flicker," The Admiral said flipping off who ever was paying attention, "not your picker." She then takes some of my cats' snot and dumps it on people cause in case you never noticed she does not like people.

"I heard that!" Wally said for the first time in his life.

"What the Fuck?" Said Sundance Squall.

From here on until I say so Jacob will be know as Man with no Name.

Man with no Name wears a huge red cowboy hat. When he and Lyko listen to the Admirals lecture about stalkers "God is a stalker and technically a rapist look at poor Mary." She rants.

While everyone else bangs there head on a table.

(To the tune of Grandma got run over by a reindeer) "Kairi got run over by a crazy 8th grader on her way to the board to spell in class. You can say there's no such thing as crazy but you've never met the dead in Mrs. Baverys class. Oh this song is no longer riming. But you'll see that I no longer care if you wonder why the answers easy. Because Sora just pulled on Riku's hair. Oh and if you think this song is really boring. And you would rather go to class. Then please just step a little closer then bend d down and put you lips next to my ass." I sing.

While listening to the song Cloud trips, Riku is trying to run a camera that he has been trying to start for the past 5 minuets. After being frustrated he chucks the camera at Sora who ducks. It then hits Leon; needless to say Riku is doomed.

Lyko picks up the camera and turns it on with ease and tapes Leon beating the shit out of Riku.

"Poor Riku we seem to beat him up a lot." I say to Sora who is way too amused to care.

"Well I think it is hilarious." Sora shouts.

"Nuget baby." Roxas yelled.

"What is with this Nuget thing?" Cloud wonders Falling from the ceiling.

"Where were you in take 4?" Tiffa giggled.

"Having my hair set on fire." Cloud glared at Aeris.

"Before that!" Aeris yelled.

"Oh setting Fore to the principal's office." Cloud proclaimed with a smile.

"Fat Bastard." Tina mumbles.

I go psycho bitch on the asshole that hit mw in the ribs with an eraser when we were taking the Iowa test of Basic skills…Ok I don't even life in Iowa why do I need to know there basic skills…stupid hillbillies…

"I thought you played a hillbilly in the play." Riku said before The Admiral beat him into the wall because during the play she played the bully…how fitting I know.

Wally is eating some sort of cereal when Sora walks up to him and asked, "What sort of cereal are you eating?"

Wally turns with a big smile and says, "Start your day the holy way with Christ Jacks!" As if her were in some kind of commercial or story…

Riku, Cloud and Leon slap some monkey heartless because Joe declared that April 10th is monkey slap day.

Well there you have it the final chapter I really hope at least one person enjoyed this random story. Well see you around.


End file.
